Maruna/Plot
History Maruna is the oldest of the three children of Garuda. He looked after his two siblings and cared for them deeply. When Yuta first arrived at the Garuda clan stronghold and starts learning to fly, he was often criticized by others because of his chaotic tendencies. Maruna was the only one to encourage him and accept him the way he was. He told Yuta that, regardless of his other half, he was a rakshasa of the Garuda clan and his little brother. The siblings had to be separated though, because of the power of names. Maruna was sent to Carte with Gandharva, Yuta to Isholy with Shuri and Kalavinka to Willarv with Vishnu. When they say their goodbyes to each other, they promise to reunite in the future. In the year N0, when his father becomes incapacitated, he is allowed to have temporary authority of the clan due his resemblance to Garuda and the weakness of the remaining Garuda nastikas. In the year N1, under Akasha's orders, Maruna begins brutal training in order to force him into developing to his 4th stage. In the year N5, Maruna begins his red sky attacks on the planet Carte, which is eventually destroyed. On or just before the year N15, Maruna begins his red sky attacks on the planet Willarv. Eventually, Maruna ends up in the human realm looking for his siblings. Season 1 Chapter 1: A Girl with a God's Name Maruna uses Crimson Sunshine of Dawn to destroy Leez's village. Maruna appears standing, with his hands in his pockets on top a rubble, looking down on Leez. He ignores her queries about the destruction of the village and calmly proceeds to kill her with Crimson Burst. Following Asha's interference, Maruna appears uncertain whether he managed to kill Leez or not, and continues to look for her, in a stationary manner. He discovers Leez's and Asha's hiding spot after the latter teleported them away. His keen eyes are able to discern the spot where Leez fell. Sensing her current location, Maruna transforms into his Sura shape, and attempts to catch up to her. He is first spotted by Asha and later just by glance recognized by Leez. Maruna tries to eliminate his targets, by using Crimson Lightning, destroying large portion of a forest in the process, but fails as Asha teleports herself and Leez to a far away location. Later, Gandharva goes to Maruna, at the destroyed forest, making fun of him for his inability to kill the person with a god's name. Maruna, aware of his failure, responds by saying that he doesn't need to hear that from a king who had been taking a nap in the forest. He is then offered a curry mushroom, that he effortlessly manages to bite, chew and swallow, much to Gandharva's dismay. Maruna also reminds Gandharva, that although he won't turn down the food Gandharva has brought him, he is carnivorous. Being aware of Atera being Leez's destination, Maruna suggests they head back. Maruna mentions that they were informed by 'him' that the priest of Atera has summoned the fire god Agni and there is nothing they can do. Chapter 2: The Queen and the Bum The red sky attacks are first discussed between Brilith and Agni. Brilith suggests high level Sura, as well as Garuda clan members as potential suspects, but Maruna is not identified as the criminal. After Brilith has left, Agni changes to his serious personality and decides not to be merciful towards whoever is responsible. Chapter 3: The Sorrow of Loss ]] Against his better judgment, Maruna is lead to the outskirts of Atera, where he analyses the defense system and concludes, that breaking the defense system from the outside is impossible. He also notifies Gandharva, that while alone he would be able to escape easily after a failed attempt; he may not be able to guarantee Gandharva's safety, given his current weakened state. Maruna stresses that attacking the city is suicidal, which prompts Gandharva to encourage Maruna to have no fear before the gods. Maruna suggests entering the city through an entrance that humans use in order to avoid activating the defense system, but is still having doubts about attacking the city. He is interrupted by Gandharva, who notices a few people below, and asks Maruna to take a look, as he doesn't have good enough eyesight. Grasping the situation, Maruna is quickly angered by the dishonorable ways of the Half hunters and prepares to kill them with Crimson Homing Beams, but is stopped by Gandharva. Following his tutor's orders, Maruna flies to the road below as he carries him. Despite the dishonorable ways by which the hunters talk to him, he is able to stay put. When the hunters start commenting on Gandharva, he breaks the talker's jaw. He then quickly takes care the other two hunters, even before Gandharva has finished expressing his displeasure about not being able to talk the situation out. To that Maruna suggests Gandharva ask the young Halfs instead, who should still know more than they do. Maruna then scares the already frightened children, claiming he wanted to undo their collars, and is told to stay away by the Nastika. Although Maruna is at first slightly disagreeable with Gandharva's gentle ways of obtaining information, he later transports the children into their village, and puts off Gandharva's suggestions that a monster such as he, would have eaten some of the Halfs. He still has doubts about attacking the city, and is shocked when the Nastika removes his eye in order to enter the city, asking Gandharva to stop. Gandharva explains his plan to Maruna, who has doubts if his former tutor can survive in his weakened state, after making Agni mad. Maruna then makes a mistake by claiming that Gandharva may be looking for a place to die and follow where Shakuntala is, to which Gandharva firmly responds that Shakuntala is not dead. Maruna is then left to observe the situation on a nearby hill, where he thinks about his childhood and the power Gandharva used to have then. He affirms to himself that he wouldn't be so worried, if Gandharva had half the power he used to have. After watching the situation for a while, Maruna is surprised of how much a god can weaken by being bound to their summoner. He is then agitated by the fog, caused by Gandharva's Resting Place of Ocean Depths, that prevents him from visually observing the situation. Maruna then considers if he should interfere the long winding battle or not, both options of which he finds can lead to a miffed Gandharva and a possible beating. In the end he decides to interfere, on a note that everything is better than just standing still. He then transforms into his Sura form and flies to Atera. Maruna is first noticed by Agni, which gives Gandharva the chance to freeze Agni. Many townsfolk are confused as to what is going on. Thinking about the situation, Maruna decides to target the entire city, only excluding Gandharva's vicinity, in order to kill their main target. He begins charging a lengthy attack, consisting of numerous Crimson Blitzes. This turns the sky red, which is noticed by Asha, who manages to activate the city's defense system just in time. In the end the attack fails, because Asha is able to keep up the barrier, until Agni leaves for god's realm and Gandharva calls off the attack. Chapter 4: AAA Magician Chapter 5: The Golden Knight Chapter 6: The Past I Yearn For/Longing for Yesterday Episode 36 needs summary. Episode 37 needs summary. Episode 38 needs summary. God Kubera opens a portal to the sura realm, but before Gandharva can cross over, Sagara appears along with her two bodyguards. Sagara taunts Gandharva, feeling safe because she has rakshasas on her side. However, Maruna, smelling the snakes, shows up and protects his father's friend. Episode 40 needs summary. A few days later, Sagara approaches Maruna to try and convince him to attack Atera. She suggests they keep the priestess alive to avoid Agni's anger. The Rakshasa refuses, remembering his father's advice never to trust snakes or insects and leaves. Sagara dismisses it, claiming he still hasn't understood how weak Gandharva is. Chapter 7: Half (半) Maruna does not appear in this chapter. Chapter 8: The Wavering King Episode 53 needs summary. Episode 57 needs summary. Chapter 9: Rival Maruna does not appear in this chapter. Chapter 10: The Night it Rained Fire Reluctantly and without Gandharva's knowledge, Maruna helps Sagara infiltrate into Atera by breaking the barrier once. He waits with Sagara's army for the signal to use his attack again and, this time, definitely break the barrier. After doing so, he stays back and tries not to participate in the attack, as to not get himself in trouble with Gandharva. Soon enough, Kasak and his daughter arrive in Atera to help and Sagara's army is unable to deal with Kasak themselves. Riagara sets to find Maruna and manipulates him to fight the dragon half in their stead. She reveals Maruna that Kasak's father was a friend of Vishnu and stayed with him in the Human Realm, when the Primeval God was taking care of Kalavinka. Rather than fighting him, the Garuda Rakshasa tricks Kasak to leave the city by kidnapping his daughter. Once they are face to face, Maruna tries to convince him to talk about Kalavinka and promises to give his daughter back. The dragon half admits he knows about Kalavinka but refuses to tell him anything about it and attacks Maruna. Their fight is shortlived because they are stopped by Shess. Shess tells Maruna Gandharva found out about the attack and is already in Atera. Cursing Shess for telling his former tutor, Maruna goes back to Atera. By the time he arrives, Agni has made Sagara and her army escape. Sagara offers to hold Agni back and tries to manipulate him, but Maruna, mistaking the situation, grabs her and makes a run for it. The Fire God quickly catches up to them, but before he can use his insight on Maruna, they are saved by Gandharva. Chapter 11: The Power of the Name Chapter 12: Lies for You Season 2 Chapter 13: Lost Maruna does not appear in this chapter. Chapter 14: Blood/Hide Somewhere near Rindhallow, Maruna asks Cloche why Gandharva is in Kalibloom. He tells her to answer him quickly and that he is hungry. Chapter 15: The Weapon of a God Episode 14 needs summary. Chapter 16: Caution Maruna does not appear in this chapter. Chapter 17: Reflection Maruna does not appear in this chapter. Chapter 18: The Test of the Sword Maruna does not appear in this chapter. Chapter 19: Rift Maruna agrees to go with Riagara to find Sagara and Gandharva after they have not come back from the city. They split up to find them faster, and Maruna advises Riagara to make a signal if she need help of some sort. Despite being offended by his arrogance, Riagara admits he has the strength to back up those words. Walking around Kalibloom, Maruna notices the commotion caused by the fight between Yuta and Riagara. He decides not to intervene, considering that if Riagara need his help she would make it more obvious. Maruna notices Gandharva with Teo and approaches the couple. Gandharva sees him, which prompts Maruna to ask him what he is doing. His mentor does not answer, and the Garuda rakshasa hides to avoid Teo from noticing him. The nastika thanks him and walks away with the priestess. When Riagara escapes Yuta, she spots Maruna flying nearby and uses him to escape. While Yuta does recognize him, Maruna remains unaware of his little brother. He informs Riagara that he was looking for her. He asks about Elwin, and she explains she thought she might be useful. Chapter 20: Grudge/Enmity Chapter 21: Frozen Tears Chapter 22: The One Standing Before Me Chapter 23: The Good/The Line Chapter 24: Taboo Chapter 25: That Which Cannot be Grasped or Held/Out of Reach Chapter 26: Outsider Chapter 27: Last Resort/Last Stand Chapter 28: Emergency/Flight Chapter 29: Isle of Myths Chapter 30: Falling Petals Chapter 31: Your Justice and Mine Chapter 32: Loser Chapter 34: What Remains Season 3 Chapter 35: Return Chapter 36: Another Beginning/Start, Again Chapter 37: Threat Chapter 38: Devastation Chapter 39: The Value of a Life Chapter 40: Twisted Bird References Category:Plot